


Rules of Being a Hamada Brother

by San_Fransokyo_Ninjas



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hiro and Tadashi - Official artbook inspired, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/San_Fransokyo_Ninjas/pseuds/San_Fransokyo_Ninjas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of the rules that the Hamada brothers made with each other, from their childhood to a certain event that happened in the film. Illustrated Fic! Originally posted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules of Being a Hamada Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Fic by Nagiko: http://sakuyanagiko.tumblr.com/  
> Art and Translation into English by Tio-Trile: http://tio-trile.tumblr.com/  
> On Tumblr: http://sakuyanagiko.tumblr.com/post/108271793050/rules-of-being-a-hamada-brother

Rule 456: Hamada brothers’ projects have to be CRAZY AWESOME!

“Let’s make a cleaning robot! It could sweep the floor and take out the trash.”

“Tadashi, you know, I admit that you’re pretty smart and all, but,” Hiro threw the blueprints behind his head, “Boring. Boooorrrrinnnnnng. Can’t we do something COOLER? – I mean, we should do something about that straight and square head of yours.”

The older of the two gave a deep sigh deliberately and took off his baseball cap. He leaned back on the chair and smiled wryly. “Then I guess our little genius has a better idea?”

As if waiting for his cue, Hiro brought out his design behind his back, grinning proudly.

“……a fire-breathing dragon robot?”

“It could light up fireplaces and candles and, most importantly, it can just be SUPERCOOL!” Hiro flailed his arms in the air excitedly.

Tadashi shook his head, smiling. “Let’s think of something else.”

 

 Rule 37: Hamada brothers always share food.

Tadashi frowned at the laptop screen. Rubbing his temples, he grabbed a packet of Pocky off the desk; gaze never faltering from the screen, he typed with his left hand and stuffed a few of the biscuits casually into his mouth with his right.

Hiro raised his head from a bunch of machine parts upon hearing the sound; he turned and waved a screwdriver at Tadashi while he asked, “Hey dude, what are you eating?”

After a few seconds of silence, Hiro leaned back, slid his chair over to Tadashi’s desk with a kick, and elbowed his brother.

Tadashi turned around abruptly to Hiro’s grin. He stared at the gap between Hiro’s teeth and chuckled, extending the pocky in his hand towards Hiro’s mouth.

Hiro took the biscuit with his mouth and munched it while he mumbled, “What’re you smiling at?”

Tadashi ruffled Hiro’s hair with his left hand and, amidst the complaining, stretched his limbs and smiled. “Nothing, I just thought that I should be taking a break as well.” He handed out another pocky. “Thanks, Hiro.”

Hiro raised a brow in confusion.

“I mean – for exchange, you gotta give me some of that gummy bears of yours? – Don’t try to hide them, they’re falling out of your pockets.” Tadashi pulled Hiro back by the hood of his jacket, a smile on his face.

 

 

 

Rule 84: Hamada brothers are NOT scared of thunder. 

“Aunt Cass, sorry I’m late; something came up during a project at the lab……” Tadashi shook the water off his umbrella, took off his hat and jacket and hung them up, and walked up the stairs swiftly only to find Aunt Cass standing worriedly at the dinner table. “……Where’s Hiro?”

“Ugh, Hiro……I tried to call him down for dinner, but he isn’t listening to me.” Aunt Cass shrugged and brought out a dish from the kitchen. “It’s this weather after all……there’s nothing I can do if he’s being stubborn. Tadashi, bring this up to him for me will you?”

Tadashi took the plate and patted Aunt Cass’s shoulders lightly before heading to the attic.

“Hiro? Hiro, are you in there?”

“……”

The room was pitch-dark as expected. Tadashi turned on the lights and shook his head at the sight of the bundle on Hiro’s bed, placing the plate down on Hiro’s table.

“Hiro, that’s enough. You’re a big boy now.” Tadashi said as he lifted the covers forcefully.

Underneath, Hiro is pulling on the edges of his hood of his jacket to cover up everything above his nose.

 

Tadashi tried to make Hiro take off his hood but Hiro dodged him every time. Tadashi couldn’t help but to feel amused at such a childish side of Hiro’s.

“Well, Hiro, if you are so scared of the thunder, then don’t turn the lights off. Wouldn’t you see the lightning easier in the dark?”

“– No one said that I was scared!” Hiro jumped off the bed and took off his hood, eyes brimming with tears, “It’s just electricity passing through the air causing air particles to vibrate and air particles being pushed apart by the expansion of hot air caused by the discharge of electricity! I’m not scared of that!”

 

“Alright alright, my bad.” Tadashi ruffled Hiro’s hair and leaned down to look into Hiro’s eyes. “If you’re not scared, then go join Aunt Cass at dinner even during a storm, Okay?”

 

Rule 3: Hamada brothers ALWAYS trust each other.

12:30 am. Hiro pushed open the front door of Lucky Cat Cafe quietly. He tried to sneak back to his room without anyone noticing until he bumped into something in front of him.

“Tadashi? What are you doing here?!” Hiro yelped, startled by his stern-looking brother in front of him.

“I should be asking you that.” Tadashi said, not smiling at all, “I just went to take a bath and you were gone, and back so late! Did you go bot fighting again?”

 

Hiro looked away and hid the robot in his hand behind his back. He chuckled embarrassedly, trying to make up an excuse; however, coming face to face to his elder brother’s angry yet worried look, Hiro hesitated and gulped before lowering his head and taking out his robot from his back. “Yes……”

Tadashi sighed deeply, expression softening. He stared at Hiro for a while, seeming to be wondering what he should do with his younger brother while Hiro stood nervously, peeking at Tadashi’s expression occasionally like a student in detention.

Finally, Tadashi smiled wryly. “Never mind, you’re a big boy now and I can’t tell you what to do like before……at least you didn’t lie, that’s good.”

Hiro instantly became overjoyed to see his elder brother loosen up, eyes beaming. “Then you wouldn’t stop me from going? That’s great! I – “

“But!” Tadashi interrupted Hiro, becoming serious again, “Only when I’m not looking. I won’t deliberately stop you, but it doesn’t mean that I approve of this kind of dangerous activity. You know, bot fighting is illegal……for safety, I hope you can at least ask me to go with you next time.”

Hiro rolled his eyes and thought about it for a while before he tilted his head, looked up at Tadashi and said, “You promise you wouldn’t tell Aunt Cass?”

Tadashi couldn’t keep a straight face anymore when he said, “Of course, don’t you remember – “

“Rule 3: Hamada brothers ALWAYS trust each other!” They said simultaneously and smiled at each other.

 

 

Rule 13: Hamada brothers help those who need help.

“Welcome to nerd school, nerd.” Tadashi and Hiro high-fived in celebration.

The shriek of sirens broke the silence behind them.

The brothers looked at each other; Tadashi started towards the building –

A girl stumbled out of the building. Tadashi caught her and asked, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. But…Professor Callaghan is still in there!”

Without any hesitation, Tadashi ran towards the burning building.

“Tadashi, no!” Hiro pleaded, holding on to Tadashi.

Tadashi tried his best to give Hiro a comforting look and said, “Callaghan is in there. Someone has to help. ”

 

And Tadashi did not look back again.

Hiro stared at the fallen baseball cap for two seconds before he instinctively ran towards the burning building after Tadashi –

What was in front of him was not his brother’s back anymore, but a great impact, hot air tearing through his bare skin, a deafening explosion and the sound of glass cracking to pieces –

 

His call was weak and small behind all the noises.

 

Rule 0: Hamada brothers always STAY TOGETHER.

“Niichan, where’s mom and dad? Why’s everyone crying?” The three-year-old Hiro stood beside Tadashi and asked timidly.

 

Although only seven, Tadashi fully understood the responsibilities of a big brother. He wiped away his tears and forced a smile. “Mom and dad just went to a place far, far away…they’re probably never coming back.”

Hiro tilted his head, not fully understanding his brother. He suddenly clenched Tadashi’s hand in his.

“Niichan…promise me you’ll never go to that place, okay?”

Tadashi did not expect such a question from his little brother. He hesitated for two seconds, and squeezed Hiro’s hand in return before replying, “Okay, I won’t go. I’ll need to take care of Hiro from now on, remember? ”

……

“Rule 0: Hamada brothers always stay together.”

This was the first rule they made.

……

“Liar.”

Hiro looked at the baseball cap in his hands dully, unable to even cry.

……

“Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion.”

……

“Is this what Tadashi would have wanted?”

“It doesn’t matter! Tadashi is gone!”

“No, Tadashi is here.”

“Tadashi is here.”

……

Maybe Tadashi never did left. If Baymax says so. If Baymax is created by Tadashi, then he is trustworthy.

“Rule 3: Hamada brothers ALWAYS trust each other.”

Therefore,

“Tadashi always stays with Hiro.”

 

Fin.


End file.
